


Like This

by concupiscence66



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard once again violates the roommate agreement in re: overnight guests, female, coitus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Porn Battle for the prompt "angry". It's really different from anything else I've posted.

He catches him right as he closes the door. He doesn't even know who the woman was this time. It doesn't really matter.  
   
"I see you've once again failed to notify me that you were having a female guest spending the night?"  
   
Leonard's shoulders sag and he rests his head on the door, "You have ears like a bat."  
   
"You should know that by now."  
   
When Leonard turns around, his lips are swollen, there are 'love bites' on his neck. He tries to walk by Sheldon, back towards his room, but Sheldon grabs him by the robe. Just standing this near to him, Sheldon can smell her. It wasn't Penny, it was someone new.  
   
"I can smell her all over you," he says it quietly into Leonard's ear.  
   
"Why do you care?"  
   
He's dragging Leonard to the shower by the robe, but he wants to grab him by the hair. Leonard isn't fighting but he's talking. He's always talking.  
   
"It's really not any of your business what I do and if we aren't in any kind of 'relationship' then why are you so..."  
   
"Shut! Up!"  
   
His hand is shaking as he turns on the shower. It's always the same thing, it's always Sheldon's fault that Leonard can't keep his pants on. Can't exhibit so much as an ounce of control. He's pulling Leonard's clothes off of him, tosses his glasses on the pile of clothing, his roommate silent and docile but offering no assistance and he only climbs in the shower when Sheldon yells.  
   
Once he's in the shower, he takes his time, deliberately provocative as he soaps himself. Sheldon wants to bite his pale shoulder, pull at that suddenly long hair uncurled by the weight of the water. Is there any point in fighting? He's been losing this battle for seven years. He yanks Leonard out of the shower by the arm and pushes him against the sink. Leonard is laughing quietly as Sheldon scans for a suitable lubricant and finds petroleum jelly. He isn't gentle as he prepares the smaller man but he can't quite bring himself to be rough. Even when he's this angry, the feeling is still there. He can never fully smother it.  
   
He thrusts into Leonard angrily and his roommate moans and swears under his breath. There was a time they would do this on the bed, take their time. Kiss. Leonard tugged at every loose thread until they unraveled and this was all that was left. He watches them both in the mirror. Leonard is staring straight ahead, without his glasses, all he can see in a blur. Sheldon can't see much better thanks to the steam fogging the mirrors. He can make out the pleasure contorted face of his partner, eyes squinting in a futile attempt to see the whole picture. He sees his own red and angry face as he rams himself into the only person he... He tugs at Leonard's hair, forcing his head back so he can suck on his pale neck. Leonard chuckles again.  
   
"What... could you possibly... find amusing?"  
   
"You. You think I'm doing this to you."  
   
He clamps a hand over his partner's mouth and pins the smaller man's head to his chest. Leonard's on tiptoe now, struggling to stay afoot as Sheldon fucks him senseless. When he tries to stroke his own cock, Sheldon slaps his hand away. Leonard already 'got his' with some nameless faceless...  
   
When he reaches between Leonard's legs, his roommate jumps and tries to cover himself as though anticipating a blow. Sheldon bats the hands away and wraps his long fingers around the engorged shaft. He can't deny himself the pleasure of watching Leonard come. Of watching his jaw clench and his whole body tense. He can't deny himself the feeling of Leonard's whole body becoming a vice in those moments.  
   
He uncovers Leonard's mouth so he can hear the moan when he ejaculates onto the sink. He kisses the man's neck and shoulder as he thrusts deep and hard and releases his own seed deep inside his first and closest friend.  
   
Leonard is crawling on the floor, naked, looking for his glasses. Sheldon yells directions as he scrubs himself thoroughly in the shower.  
   
Once his glasses are back on, Leonard can see clearly and before he leaves the bathroom to get dressed for the day he says, "It doesn't have to be like this."  
   
But Sheldon knows differently.


End file.
